REMEMBER US ALWAYS
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: Littlefoot's grandfather and grandmother are killed how will he survive without them? He joins Ali's Herd and they have adventures.


Littlefoot is only just a kid he has lived all his life without knowing his father and without his mother now his grandfather is gone. What will his grandma and him do?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 REMEMBER US ALWAYS  
  
CHAPTER 1. THE DEATH  
  
Littlefoot and his friends were playing in a pond they were playing pounce on the bubbles. Cera had suggested it. Littlefoot hadn't wanted to play at first because it was the game he and Cera had been playing when the sharptooth had attacked them and killed his mother. He soon joined in. They were having fun when Rooaaar!. " Sharptooth run!" Cera shouted. Ducky Petrie and Spike fled for home. Littlefoot and Cera were left behind. " Grandpa! Help!" Littlefoot screamed. Just when the sharptooth was about to eat them a tail came out of nowhere! " Grandpa?" Littlefoot exclaimed. " Run! Run!" His grandfather shouted. " Look out!" He shouted to Cera as they narrowly missed being stepped on. His grandpa swatte the sharptooth against a boulder. They turned to go when the sharptooth leapt onto his grandfather's back! Littlefoot had seen this before he knew what would happen next. No not grandpa too! He thought as he remembered how the sharptooth had killed his mother this way. The sharptooth landed on his grandfather's back and bit down mortally wounding him His grandfather shoved the sharptooth off a cliff to its death. Cera went home to her father. Littlefoot's grandmother arrived on the scene it had started to storm just like on the night of his mother's death. His grandfather lay mortally wounded. " Grandpa please you have to get up!" Littlefoot cried. His grandfather was too weak. " Littlefoot you and your grandma are all that's left. Littlefoot I'll be with you even if you can't see me. Let your heart guide you it whispers so listen closely." His grandfather said those were his last words. " Grandpa? Grandpa?" Littlefoot called. His grandmother pulled him close. " They're all gone!" Littlefoot cried. " I'm here… easy Littlefoot I'm here." His grandmother said consoling him.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2. THE HERD RETURNS  
  
Littlefoot slept very little that night. He was in his nest his grandmother didn't sleep either. The next day Petrie came to tell Littlefoot what he hoped was good news. " Littlefoot they back!" Petrie said. " Who's back?" Littlefoot said sadly. " Ali herd!" Petrie responded. Littlefoot and his grandmother went to the herd. " We're going to leave aren't we grandma?" Littlefoot asked his grandmother. Once when his grandpa had been ill Littlefoot and his grandma were to go with Ali's herd if anything happened to him. They had saved his life but now Littlefoot knew he would probably leave thr Great Valley. " I know it's hard Littlefoot but it's the best place for us." His grandmother responded. " Hi we meet again. Where is your mate?" The Old One asked. " He's gone. He said we are to go with you and your herd when you leave the valley." Grandma told the leader. " Hi Littlefoot I'm sorry about your grandpa." Ali said trying to sound cheerful and worried for her friend at the same time. " I'm coming with you and your herd when they leave. Grandma and I are all that's left of our herd!" He told her. The Old One agreed to let Littlefoot and his grandma join. " Littlefoot! We heard I'm sorry If I hadn't suggested playing that game this never would have happened." Cera said glumly. Her father was with her he didn't look happy he looked was that sadness Littlefoot saw on the old three-horn's face? " We're sorry you have to leave Littlefoot. I'm kind of in debt to your family your family saved my daughter twice but it was costly on your behalf." Daddy Topps told Littlefoot. " Littlefoot please come back soon we will miss you." Ducky added.  
  
CHAPTER 3. THE NEW HERD  
  
The time came for Littlefoot to go. " We will pace this way again soon maybe we will stay here for ever next time." The Old One said. The herd could hardly believe her " Stop migrating!" One longneck shouted. The others looked at him. " Yes We will stop migrating. I'm getting too old to do this. Now we move out!" She ordered. Littlefoot and his grandma fell into place next to Ali and her parents. They left the Great Valley Littlefoot looked back then he started his new life. The next stop would be the lands beside the big water. " I'm sorry about your herd Littlefoot. They all got wiped out before they even got to the Great Valley." Ali said. Littlefoot soon got used to traveling. He missed the Great Valley and yet for some reason he had sort of wanted to leave. Maybe there were too many memories. One day while the herd was foraging Ali's mother called to her and Littlefoot whom she treated as if he were her own son. " Look up there tree stars!" She told the children. She pulled two down. Littlefoot carried one his grandmother gave him. If anything happened to her he didn't want to lose the tree star like he had lost the one his mother gave him. They traveled for a few more days. " We've made it to the Lands by the Big Water everyone! This is where we shall spend the next cold time. It's warm and there's plenty of food!" The Old One told the herd.  
  
CHAPTER 4. THE SOUTHLANDS  
  
Littlefoot had been to these lands before they were further south than the Great Valley though not by much. The herds had stayed here when the swarming leaf gobblers had devastated the valley. That however was another life. " This is where I belong now." Littlefoot said to himself. The longnecks browsed on the plentiful leaves and drank the clear water. He played with Ali he hadn't played for a long time. They were playing tag. Littlefoot missed his other friends he wondered how they were fairing without him. He would see them soon he hoped. " Littlefoot it's time to sleep." His grandma called. " Okay coming grandma!" Littlefoot responded. He went to his grandmother. He looked up at the night sky and saw two stars twinkling brightly his mother and his grandfather were up there looking down from those stars. Not far across the water on an island lived his friend Chomper. He wondered how Chomper was doing.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5. THE ISLAND  
  
Chomper was curled up next to his mother his parents both slept peacefully. By his mother was a nest full of eggs. Chomper had also met a friend another sharptooth her name was Rouge she couldn't speak leaf eater language like he could. He was teaching her though. He missed Littlefoot and his other herbivor friends. There were leaf eaters on the island but they were food. He soon fell asleep.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6. BACK IN THE VALLEY  
  
Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike were in the valley they missed their friend Littlefoot and hoped he would be back soon. " Ducky!" A voice called to her. It was Cera's. " Hmm what?" She asked sleepily then she saw Cera. " Cera why are you here? Can you not sleep?" She asked. " No I can't wake Spike we've got to talk!" She told Ducky. Ducky and Spike followed her soon they got Petrie they met in the same spot they had met on the night after the sinking sand incident. But the others knew this was not about their parents. " Why we here Cera?" Petrie asked. " Listen I know this sounds crazy but I want us to go find Littlefoot!" She spoke. " None of you have to come with I've gotten you guys in enough trouble this way. If you want to you are welcome but I'll understand if you want to stay." She added there was no hard edge in her voice, no if you don't come you guys are scardey eggs talk. She was serious. " I want to find Littlefoot Cera I will go with you!" Ducky spoke. Spike opened his mouth out came his answer. " I find too." He spoke it was grabbled but he spoke words! " I go too!" Petrie added. " Count us in too!" A voice called it was Hyp and his friends. " We will go with you. You guys are to small to go alone and none of the grownups will listen so we'll go!" Hyp said. So the seven dinosaurs set out to find Littlefoot.  
  
CHAPTER 7. SIERRA AND RYNKUS PLOT THEIR REVENGE  
  
Close to the herd two shifty looking creatures came out from behind the rocks they motioned and two more came out it was Sierra, Rynkus and the two egg stealer Ozzie and Strut. Sierra and Rynkus had found Pterano again but he had refused to go with them and had flown off. " We'll deal with that blow hard soon enough! First we go after him!" he spoke motioning in Littlefoot's direction. " The longneck has left his home and is vulnerable!" Ozzie snapped. " Ozz why can't you let bygones be bygones? I see no reason to harm him!" Strut spoke out of the four of them he wasn't too keen on this idea one reason was he wasn't truly a bad dinosaur he was mearly misguided and he didn't see any reason to hurt Littlefoot. " We can help you there!" A female voice croaked. It was Dil and Ichy! The six started to plot their revenge on the longneck that had bested them all Strut still was opposed to the idea but he was too afraid to not go along. " He dosen't seem so bad guys!" Strut spoke up. " I see it now our glorius return to power!" Dil spoke. She motioned to her young son. He too was not up to the idea. Sierra singing  
  
He caused us to be exiled  
  
He caused us unfair pain  
  
Our remeady then must be  
  
His own awful pain!  
  
Rinkus joined in  
  
We will catch him  
  
In our trap!  
  
Should we let Dil's jaws go  
  
Snap!  
  
We want our revenge!  
  
Ichy adds in  
  
He will feel terrible pain  
  
Until he falls dying on the plain  
  
Not until he is gone for good  
  
Will we be able to get some food!  
  
We will get our revenge!  
  
Song Ends.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8. LITTLEFOOT TELLS HIS STORY  
  
" When I was only a few months old my life changed forever. I met Cera but that same day was the last day of my mother's life. That night we were attacked my mother saved us both from the sharptooth and the great earth shake…but lost her own life in the process. For several years I lived in peace with my remaining family then it happened again this time my grandfather was killed. You of course know the rest." Littlefoot told the herd. He told them about his adventures with his friends except the one about the golden night flower the herd knew that story already. "You have been through a lot young one. I'm sorry you lost so many before you knew them." The Old One spoke. " The cold times will be ending soon. We will be going to the Great Valley to stay." She spoke to the herd.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9. THE FRIENDS ARE IN TROUBLE!  
  
Cera and the rest of the gang were searching for Littlefoot. They heard something in the bushes suddenly two egg stealers stepped out! " Well! Well leaf-eaters we meet again!" He snapped. " You have to meet our friends!" Ozzie spoke again. The others came out. The children screamed. " We won't hurt you as long as you do as you're told! You're just bait for the longneck!" Sierra cackled. Littlefoot awoke Something's wrong with my friends! He thought then he noticed Ali was missing. " Ali! Ali?" Littlefoot shouted. The grownups woke up. " Where's Ali! Littlefoot have you seen her?" Her mother asked worried. " no I don't know why she would leave! But I think my other friends are in trouble!" Littlefoot said. " We'll look for them Littlefoot." His grandma said. The herd moved out. Littlefoot saw a cavern he went to look inside. His friends! They were trapped! The former bullies were there too! He had to do something but he was out numberd. He saw a shadow it pounced on him he screamed for help! It was Sierra! " We have you at last longneck! All of you meddling kids always ruining our plans!" Sierra hissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10. THE FIGHT  
  
Suddenly he heard a roar. It was his grandmother and Ali's Mother! " Leave our children alone!" His grandmother shouted at the enemies. " One more step Granny and this longneck gets it!" Ozzie snarled holding a sharp claw to Ali's throat. Suddenly a blur knocked him to the ground it was Littlefoot ! Littlefoot ran at Ozzie ramming him. Ozzie knocked into Littlefoot. Littlefoot threw him to the ground. Ozzie threw dust into Littlefoot's face and slashed him across the right eye down to his throat. Suddenly another blur moved in knocking him away from Littlefoot before he could deliever the final blow. It was Strut! Strut and Ali helped Littlefoot up. Sierra blocked their way. " Where do you think you're going?" He hissed malevolently. A great Tail swept him off his feet and into the wall it was Littlefoot's grandmother! " Run Littlefoot!" She shouted to him. He and his friends ran. The two adults had delt with the bad guys. Dil came at his grandmother and bit her on the leg. She howled as the sharp teeth drove into her leg. She shook the belly-dragger loose. She looked up at the ceiling it was starting to crumble. She yelled at the kids to run. They were lead out by Ali's mother. His grandmother smashed against a pillar bringing the roof down on top of her and the bad guys. " Grandma No!" Littlefoot screamed. He started to unbury her. He got to the bottom the adult longnecks helped move the boulders away. But it was too late she was dead. " Grandma.." he said sadly he put his head by hers and nuzzled her. Then Ali came up behind them and they hugged. His family was gone. He was all that remained of his herd or so he thought.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER.11 REUNION WITH A LONG LOST HERD  
  
Littlefoot was lead back to the herd by Ali's mother his friends came too. They all knew Littlefoot had no family and this herd was his only home now until they returned to the Great Valley for good. " I'm sorry Littlefoot I know you must feel terrible to have lost everyone you loved. I'm sorry I ever went along with those jerks. I didn't want to hurt you at all. I just want to eat grass." Strut said to the young longneck. " At least you had some good in you still. But you can't come back to the Great Valley Strut Even though I'm young. I banish you from the valley." Littlefoot told the egg-stealer. With that Strut nodded and ran off in the opposite direction. " Littlefoot we'd better go back to the herd." Cera said. Littlefoot nodded and followed them back to the herd. That night they tried to sleep Littlefoot remembered a song they had sung when separated from their parents on Chomper's island.  
  
ALWAYS THERE From The Land Before Time V  
  
Littlefoot started to sing.  
  
When I was young and every thing seemed creepy  
  
I would get real scared to the point of weeping  
  
She told me they won't hurt you  
  
So don't you be scared I knew I was okay because she's always there  
  
When the fire came and life was in a cramp  
  
And we were scared I listend to my Grandpa  
  
He said the flames would extinguish  
  
Things would be fine And I knew he was right because he's always there.  
  
The rest joined in  
  
Always there some one you can count on to comfort you  
  
Always there Like a Green  
  
Green valley you can come home to.  
  
Littlefoot solo  
  
I remember now like  
  
It was yesterday  
  
She'd hold me close  
  
And then I'd hear her say  
  
You know I'll never leave you  
  
You can find me everywhere  
  
In the morning light  
  
The evening star I'm always there.  
  
Littlefoot then fell asleep next to Ali and her mother. The next day he was awakened by lumbering sounds. The herd was getting ready to go probably. He looked up and saw a herd but not the herd he was in. This herd was lead by a male longneck it was small. " Hello there kid who are you?" The leader asked. The Old One's herd was beginning to wake. " I'm Littlefoot I'm all that's left of my herd. This herd took my grandma and me in after my grandpa died. Now my grandma is dead they're all dead. My mother Thunderfoot and her parents my only herd are all gone." He explained to the stranger. " You say Thunderfoot was your mother. Littlefoot your herd is not lost! It's not gone either only three members died. I knew your mother she was a great longneck and her parents liked me imeadeattly." The herd leader told Littlefoot. " You mean… You're…But." He stuttred shocked. " That's right I'm your father this is your herd. These are your grandparents. Your aunts and uncles and some cousins. I've found my son at last." His father explained. The two herds joined up and headed to the Great Valley.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12. RETURN TO THE VALLEY/ LITTLEFOOT GROWS UP  
  
The herds headed to the valley. Littlefoot now had a family again a different family. He missed his mother and grandparents the same loving faces he had looked into on the day of his birth were all gone. They came to the tunnel. Littlefoot looked up three longneck shaped clouds appeared. He followed them and ran ahead of the herd. Then the Valley and all it's wonder was revealed just like the day he had discovered it. The herds came into the valley. His friends ran to their worried parents. " Ducky! Spike I'm so glad you're both safe!" Ducky's mother said to her children. " Petrie! You worried us sick!" His mother told him. Cera, Hyp, Mutt and Nod were all told off by their parents. Soon something was happening to Littlefoot and his friends. They were growing up. Litttlefoot soon was a young adult he looked like his desceased grandfather. He and Ali were starting to see each other as more than friends. He had a scar from his injury that Ozzie had given him.  
  
CHAPTER 13. A NEW LEADER/ THE CIRCLE OF LIFE CONTINUES  
  
Littlefoot was looked upon highly by all of the dinosaurs they decided he should be leader of the herd and the Great Valley. He climbed Saurus Rock and stood at the top and Roared. The herd roared too. Soon he and Ali had a nest full of eggs. One of them started to hatch. The first one out was a female she was named Thunderfoot after her grandmother. " Hello little one. I'm your mom. This is your dad he's not as crazy as he looks." Ali told her daughter. One more egg hatched a boy came out he was named Pat. He looked just like Littlefoot. " Hey there little guy!" Littlefoot spoke to his son. He now had a family of his own. His friends had mates and families too. Spike was still single but that wouldn't last for long. Littlefoot bellowed. Ali bellowed too. At another nest Ducky welcomed her young into the world and trumpeted into the air. Cera watched her young hatch. The valley was dotted with nests and new life. The Circle Of Life was complete for now. " Remember us always." A voice called to Littlefoot. It was his mother she and his grandparents watched as he rejoiced over his family. 


End file.
